


Weatherworn

by Goober



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drinking Games, Implied Sexual Content, Kylux Big Bang 2016, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grabbing his already packed satchel he slung it over his shoulder just as he heard a low curse from the other room. When he rounded the corner he saw Hux putting his full weight into the door, pushing on it hard enough that it creaked.<br/>“You have to unlock it first,” Kylo snarked.<br/>“It <i>is</i> unlocked,” Hux snapped in return.<br/>“Let me try it,” he stepped closer, and the redhead backed off to the side. With a quick lunge at the door, elbow tucked into his side, he slammed into it. The door groaned as if it were going to snap in half but didn’t budge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weatherworn

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun working on this, and this is now officially my biggest fic.  
> Artwork done for me is in the second chapter, I highly recommend it! Katherine1753 is incredible!! <3

New Year’s Eve was always an interesting time for Hux. Usually he’d spend it at home with a documentary in the background as he sketched out plans or read a book, otherwise ignoring the obnoxious noises coming from his neighbor’s apartment. This year, however, he was dragged into the party next door by the apartment’s owner. Phasma, his old friend from college, never ceased to amaze.

Which is why Hux was hardly surprised when he woke up on her couch the following morning, hungover, and nursing a pillow like it was a lover. He groaned and rolled over, face pressed into the cushions in the back of the couch, a noise from the adjacent kitchen told him that he wasn’t alone. A hand ran through severely disheveled red hair as he struggled to sit up, leaning his elbow on the arm of the sofa to push the heel of his palm into his aching forehead.

“Good morning, General,” Phasma’s overly cheery tone sounded above him, and he shot her a glare. She knew how much he hated that stupid nickname, given to him after a too serious game of Risk between them in their old dorm.

“Fuck off.”

“Alright, I guess someone doesn’t want any help with their hangover.” She clinked the bottle of acetaminophen against the glass of water in her outstretched hand.

“Give me that,” he sighed, grabbing the glass from her to down two of the pills. “How are you so upbeat, you easily drank me under the table last night.”

“Practice gets a girl a long way, Hux.”

He snorted, about to set the half empty glass down on the table when he noticed something on his right hand. It was scribbled in something he hoped wasn’t sharpie, and it was very obviously Phasma’s precise handwriting;  _ Be Nicer.  _ “What the fuck is this?”

“Your New Year’s resolution,” she explained, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment. When she returned with a cup of coffee and sat next to him on the couch, she explained, “You wouldn’t pick one last night, so I chose for you.”

“That’s not how it works, Phas,” Hux scoffed. “And what does that even mean —  _ be nicer _ . You know I don’t deal well with people.”

“Well, that’s why your resolution is to actually  _ try _ , Hux. When was the last time you got along with someone who was not me, Mitaka, or my girlfriend?”

“I thought I did well at your party,” he defended, pride a little wounded.

Phasma didn’t quite roll her eyes, but she came close. “You started a debate with two people about the explicit differences between socialism and fascism. They left my apartment, Hux.”

“Well if people weren’t so ignorant about the obvious there wouldn’t be any problems.” She actually did roll her eyes this time, but he chose to ignore her. He leaned over to grab his water again, finishing the glass before he added, bitterly. “I hate having to talk to people. Why would I intentionally go out of my way to get to know someone?”

“Because I’m telling you to. I’m not letting my best friend spend his twenties staying home with his cat.”

“You leave Millie out of this,” he frowned.

Before their argument could go on any longer the front door opened, drawing their attention to the newcomer. A tall, lanky man stepped into the doorway, closing the door behind him quietly. He blinked, not having expected people to be sitting only a room away, but waved anyway. Hux turned his head, eyeing the stranger and taking in his features with slow observations. His nearly childlike face was spotted with several birthmarks, a long nose crooked over an even frown, dark brown eyes fixated on Hux’s face in turn. Long black hair curled around his face, pulled into a bun on the back of his head.

Hux thinks he remembers him from the party, but he’s not sure. The stranger probably left before the countdown had taken place, and that was around the time he and Phasma had started seriously drinking.

“Hey, Kylo,” Phasma greeted. “Mitaka will be out soon.”

“Mind if I wait in here? It’s freezing out,” he answered, voice just deep and rich enough that it echoed in the silence that fell on the room. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his black trousers, crinkled orange uniform shirt tucked under the waistband. A symbol stitched in black rests on his left breast pocket, above it a shiny silver nametag that Hux can’t read properly from this distance. He can’t be bothered to look for his reading glasses to read the name properly, and figures it would only read Kylo’s first name anyway.

“Make yourself comfortable,” she said with a small shrug. “Door was unlocked for a reason.” With that she stood and headed towards the kitchen, skirting around the bar that separated the two rooms. “Either of you want any coffee?”

“I’ll get it,” Hux answered at the same time Kylo said, “No thanks.”

“I should go make sure he’s up, actually.” Phasma’s voice disappeared farther into the apartment, and before long an uncomfortable silence falls between the two men.

Kylo quietly makes his way to sit in one of the chairs opposite the couch, eyes flicking between the decor of the living room and the redhead rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Hux sighs a little louder than expected — he knows Phasma isn’t bothering with Mitaka. She’s testing him. Because she’s an  _ asshole _ .

“Kylo, right?” Hux asks, “You were here last night, weren’t you?”

“Yeah …” Kylo squinted as though he was trying to think of something, then nods in understanding. “You’re that fascist guy.”

“Excuse me?”

“The one that … well you’re not actually  _ that fascist guy  _ but — uh. I don’t know who you are.”

“Hux.”

“Hux. Right,” Kylo says, scratching the back of his head with black painted nails, disrupting his hair a little. “How do you know Phasma?”

_ It’s way too early for this _ , Hux laments, internally cringing at the awkwardness that has settled between them. It’s practically radiating from the other man. “We went to school together. And you’re … still in school?”

“Kylo’s near the end of art school. He’s going into graphic design,” Phasma’s voice startled the pair of them as she entered the living room to reclaim her seat next to Hux.

Kylo smiled at her, but Hux gave a low chuckle. “Kind of a useless degree isn’t it?  _ Ow _ —” he snapped when Phasma elbows him hard in the ribs, “It is!”

“And what do  _ you _ do?” The man frowns loudly, face twisted between a pout and anger. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively, eyes never leaving Hux’s face.

“Architecture.”

“Isn’t that even more of a  _ useless degree _ ?” Kylo challenged, narrowing his eyes. In the light they nearly looked black, but it didn’t bother Hux an inch.

“Not when you can actually get a job with it.”

The raven haired man’s teeth clenched angrily, clearly intending to spit something back, but was saved the effort by a flurry from the kitchen. Mitaka appeared, uniform considerably nicer than Kylo’s, and immediately he sensed the tension in the room. Dark eyes slipped from where Hux and his co-worker were glaring at one another, to Phasma who had a hand pressed over her face.

“Hey, Hux,” Mitaka said cheerfully. He had none of the shame someone would expect him to have after having spent most of the night trying to be Hux’s midnight kiss. In the end he was shot down so badly that Phasma took pity on him and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Hey Ky—”

“I’m waiting for you outside,” Kylo snarled as he aggressively stood from the chair. He stomped to the front door and threw it open, letting it close behind him with a bang.

“Yikes,” Mitaka said nervously. “What happened to him?”

“Hux,” Phasma sighed, glaring at the redhead.

“Oh,” the brunette nodded. Hux’s eyes narrowed at him and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I should go, he’ll leave me here. Later, guys!” He practically bolted for the door, throwing it open before shutting it gently behind himself. In the silence that followed through the apartment, Hux could feel Phasma’s eyes on him.

“ _ What? _ ”

“You weren’t even trying!” She admonished, “Did you really have to insult him twice in one sitting? And might I remind you Mr. Architect, that you were also out of work in your field until a few months ago?”

“First of all I was trying—”

“ _ Were you? _ ” Phasma scoffed.

“— and secondly,” he continued as if uninterrupted, “he didn’t know that, so why does it matter. Why does any of this matter, Phas? I don’t need to pretend to be nice to someone, I’m perfectly fine knowing I’m an asshole.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to try to make a friend now and then, Hux.”

“I’m well aware. I’m just not sure that emo band knockoff and I would have had anything in common.”

“You never know,” she pointed out, “you didn’t give him a chance. And ‘emo band knockoff’ is  _ my  _ friend, so go easy on him. Kid’s had a rough go. If you see him again try and be nice, okay?” Phasma stood and ruffled his hair, tipping Hux’s head back easily with her fingers still locked in a sea of red, “Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Got it, Captain,” Hux huffed, swatting her hand away from his head.

“Good. Now go home; you look like someone ran you over with their car.”

  
  
  


The weather in New York was unpredictable in the winter months, but snow could always be counted on. For two days weather stations and the news had talked about nothing but the impending doom of an oncoming blizzard, advising people to stock up on things they might need in case they were snowed in. Kylo didn’t buy into it, mostly because he didn’t have the time to worry about anything else but the second-to-final project due in a week.

If he had he wouldn’t have waited for the snow to start falling before he left campus.

It was a very brisk and freezing walk back to his apartment, he lived about three blocks from his only class of the day and driving seemed like a waste back when the weather was at least decent.  By the time he arrived back at the apartment complex it was getting dark out, the sun dipping below the horizon as the faint tendrils of snow highlighted the orange sky. Kylo thought about taking a picture of it for his Uncle, because he liked photographing sunrises and sunsets and sending them to his nephew for some reason, but decided against it. It would probably end in a phone call, and he wasn’t in the mood to hear another lecture on why he should call his parents soon.

He was careful to avoid the giant crack in the third step from the top — which he did  _ not  _ put there, thank you. Kylo stopped to catch his breath by his door and looked across the courtyard to the other row of apartments, before he caught a flash of red hair and frowned.  _ What an asshole. _ He still hadn’t forgiven Phasma’s friend for literally anything he’d said a week ago, which was fine. He’d probably never see Hux again, and if he did, it was too soon.

Hux didn’t spare the world around him a second glance as he hiked his bag higher on his shoulder and unlocked the front door to his apartment. Kylo flipped him off when his back was turned, and made to unlock his own door. He dug around in the pocket of his thin hoodie and found that they weren’t there. Or in his jean pockets. Or in the pockets of his satchel.

“No,” he groaned, shaking his head. He balanced his bag on his leg, knee propped against the door. “No, shit, come on.” He dug furiously, knocking aside his tablet and laptop, the various scraps of paper. Not there. “Shit — come  _ on! _ ” No matter how often he shoved things around or looked in the side pockets his keys were still missing, and Kylo cursed under his breath. They had to be back in the classroom, he’d been distracted trying to solve the roadblock with his project while packing up.

“Damn it!” Kylo dropped his bag onto the concrete walkway and kicked his door, ignoring the sting in his toe as he did so. He clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly, trying to steady his breathing, but everything was building up and coming to a head.

He had the distinct feeling someone was watching him around the third time he’d paced in front of his door, and he wheeled around to glare at the offending person. The redhead across the courtyard was leaned against his window, unlit cigarette hanging from between his fingers, and even from this distance Kylo could feel intense green eyes bearing into him.

“What the fuck do you want?!” He yelled towards Hux, stopping his pacing to grit his teeth.

He said nothing, instead he pushed away from the window. Kylo assumed he was going to go back inside, and he fished around in his jean pocket for his phone. His landlord would be home by now, and if he interrupted her again she would be pissed. She still hadn’t quite forgiven him for the hole he had punched in the wall three weeks ago, after he had called home for all of ten minutes. Mitaka was still at work, and Rey was across town.

“Lock yourself out?” A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see Hux climbing the staircase towards his apartment.

“The fuck do you care?”

“I don’t,” he shrugged. “But if I let you stand out here and get a cold, Phasma will kill me.” Hux nodded towards his own apartment with a small twitch of his head. “Come inside for a bit, call whoever you need to.”

“Absolutely not,” Kylo frowned.

“It’s almost ten below — get the fuck inside.” He didn’t wait for an answer, just turned around with a wide swish of his overcoat. Kylo watched him cross the courtyard before he looked back to his door. He really didn’t want to go, but what other choice did he have? His own coat might be warm, but his face was starting to really feel the effect of the cold. Out of a need not to appear needy, Kylo waited for the redhead to disappear inside his apartment before he headed over.

The crunch of the snow under his boots was soothing, and he stood in the courtyard for an extra few moments, staring up at the sky as the flakes fell into his face. They clung to his eyelashes and stuck to his dark clothes and hair. Kylo allowed himself a few deep breaths before he climbed the set of steps to the apartment across the way, opening the door to a blast of warm air from within.

Hux’s apartment was set up the same as Phasma’s, making it the opposite layout of his own apartment. Even though the structure was the same, the decor was completely different. Kylo looked down and saw a small rug with a few shoes placed neatly on top of it, and he rolled his eyes.  _ He would be the type to make people take their shoes off in his house.  _ He kicked off his black boots and left them unceremoniously by the door, not bothering to organize them.

Before he could make it far into the living room a flash of ginger caught his attention and he glanced down to find a cat speeding towards him. When the creature neared they slowed down, the little bell on their black collar jingling excitedly. Kylo set his bag down on a nearby chair and knelt down, petting behind the feline’s ear and smiling when they nuzzled into his palm. He could see Hux standing in the space between the living room and kitchen but chose to ignore him, too focused on the cat.

“What’s their name?” He asked idly.

“Her name is Millicent,” came an equally disinterested reply.

“It suits her.”

The fell into silence before Millicent detached from his hand, moving towards the back rooms. Kylo watched her go before he stood up again, finally glancing at Hux. He had shed his overcoat and was in the most predictable outfit possible; a green sweater and a pair of nice black pants, black socks covering his feet.  _ The only thing missing is a pair of glasses _ , Kylo thought,  _ he would look exactly like a storybook nerd.  _ He didn’t really want to dwell on what kind of stereotype  _ he  _ would look like right about now.

“Are you hungry?”

“What?”

“Are you hungry?” Hux repeated, a verbal eye roll in his tone.

“I — yeah, I guess. Why?”

“I’m making pasta. I doubt anyone will come get you before it’s done, so you’re welcome to have some with me.” Only Hux could make the concept of eating dinner together seem like a burden.

“Thank you,” Kylo murmured, scratching the back of his head with black nails. “I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

Hux gave a small nod and disappeared back into the kitchen, giving Kylo space to let out a deep sigh. He unlocked his phone quickly, opening up his texts and finding Mitaka’s name in the short list of continued conversations.

 

Today 6:05 PM

r u on ur way home?

 

While he waited for a response he wandered around the living room, attention drawn to the twin bookshelves on either side of what he assumed was an underused TV. The left shelf was packed with books, absolutely  _ packed _ . The bottom two rows were dedicated to things about architecture and textbooks Kylo guessed Hux had used during school. The rest were a wild variety of biographies, a small collection of fiction, an anatomical textbook, nonfiction, and a few titles in a different language entirely.

That wasn’t the only thing that caught his attention.

Part of the decor on some of the shelves were several skulls. They ranged in size from what looked like a small cat’s to a few bird skulls. It was the same on the opposite shelf, making little spaces between a wide collection of mostly World War II movies and documentaries about an occupied Germany.  _ What the actual fuck?  _ Kylo shot a glance towards the kitchen, where Hux’s back was to him as he stood by the stove.  _ Does he kill animals? Isn’t that some kind of step to being a serial killer? Am I eating dinner with a serial killer? _

He was spared any more unpleasant thoughts about this by a vibrating in his pocket.

 

Mitaka 6:07 PM

I leave when the storm hits so I’m staying    
with Thannison.   
You locked out again?

might be

Phas is still out of town …

Can you ask Rey?

absolutely not

What about Hux?   
Redhead from the other morning.

i know who hux is   
i’m at his house now

He’s not terrible if you get to know him.   
You two might actually get along really well.

what’s that supposed to mean??

Nothing.   
I have to go now. Give it a try, ok?

I’ll see you tomorrow if it’s not bad out.

 

Kylo frowned at his screen as he shut off his phone, making a mental note to remind Mitaka that he didn’t  _ have  _ to give him a ride to work. He looked down by the edge of the TV’s wooden stand and paused. “Why do you have a bunch of board games?” He called out, smirking as he knelt down to rifle through the small collection. “What are you, twelve?”

“No.” He could hear Hux gritting his teeth from the next room. “But Phasma might be. She insists on playing something with me whenever she comes over. It was either this or put up with her shitty reality tv shows.”

Kylo snorted in understanding, he’d been subject to a rather long afternoon of some celebrity something-or-other just before she and her girlfriend left for her parents’. “We’re playing Battleship after dinner.”

“What happened to leaving?”

“Plans have changed, you’re going to have to put up with me until the morning.”

“Isn’t it rude to invite yourself over to someone’s house?” Hux asked, and Kylo could practically hear him crossing his arms.

“I could call Phasma and tell her you won’t let me stay.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t, asshole.” Hux snorted. “You know, you’re very lucky you know her.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Sure, whatever you say, Hux. I’m not the one too afraid to get on her bad side.”

Hux didn’t answer him, but the loud clatter of dishes being set out was all the validation Kylo needed. He set the game down on the coffee table and stood, taking one last look at the shelves before he made his way to the kitchen. True to his word, Hux had set out two plates of spaghetti, with a smaller plate of garlic bread sat in the middle of the small circular table by the window. Outside snow fell heavier and heavier, practically drowning the view in a sea of white.

“Take whatever you want to drink from the fridge,” Hux sighed as he sat in his chair, “glasses are in the cabinet next to the stove.”

In the end Kylo can’t bring himself to take anything from the fridge but ice, pouring himself a glass of water to match Hux’s. They sat across from each other on the small, round table. The only sound in the kitchen was the clink of silverware on red and black plates, neither of them quite sure what to say to the other. When Kylo glanced up and catches Hux watching him he improvised.

“Why do you have so many skulls?” He asked at the same time Hux says, “How did you meet Phasma?”

They paused, giving Hux time to lean back in his chair patiently. “You first.”

“Your uh … All those skulls. Where are they from?”

“Millicent. She likes to bring home animals, so I keep them around for her.” Hux answered easily, a small, fond smile on his lips as he looked for the ginger feline.

“Oh. That’s …” Kylo hesitated. He wasn’t really sure. The taxidermy of things his cat caught was somewhere between really creepy and kind of endearing, but it was a very fine line, and Klo didn’t know which end to cross it. “That’s really neat.”

“Please,” Hux scoffed, “the hesitation was a bit much. You’re either relieved I didn’t go out and murder animals myself, or you think it’s creepy.”

He shook his head, “No, really. I’ve never seen some of the animal skulls before.”

“They’re mostly bird skulls. Easy to take care of, even if the feathers are a bitch to remove.” Before silence could fall again, Hux asked, “How  _ did _ you meet Phasma.”

“She came into the coffee house and I didn’t believe her about her name — well — nickname. We got along pretty easy, and when I learned she lived just a few apartments down it was even better. What about you? How did you two meet?”

“Boarding school,” Hux said. “Sophomore year there was a mandatory school dance and neither of us had dates so we were paired together. She smuggled in a flask of whiskey and we spent the entire night drinking on the roof.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Kylo laughed.

As they talked the tension in the room slowly died down, replacing the awkward silences with more comfortable pauses.

 

“This is just sad,” Kylo lamented as he looked out over his ships.

If Hux had thought the dark haired man was kidding about playing Battleship, he was sorely mistaken. Fifteen minutes in and Hux had managed to hit nearly every one of his ships; the submarine was one little red peg away from sinking, and his patrol boat was nestled in the corner with several misses mapping the way to it.

“You wanted to play,” Hux reminded him coldly, leaning back on the couch as he called out his next move. “B5.”

“Fucker,” Kylo grumbled, putting the final peg into the submarine, “hit.” He took a moment to figure out his wild misses, having only sunk two of Hux’s ships, before he decided on a strike. “H7.”

“Hit, for once.” The smirk on the redhead’s lips made Kylo frown harder.

“Alright, then, good luck finding my—”

“I2.”

“— Damn it!” Kylo shoved the box away from him, not even bothering to put the hit into his remaining ship. “I’m done.”

“You must have been really fun to play with as a kid,” Hux sighed.

The redhead quietly marked down the spot and looked at Kylo expectantly. A few seconds passed before Kylo gave in, already accepting defeat. When Hux won exactly one turn later he wasn’t surprised, just angrily pulled the plastic pieces from the board and shoved them into the cardboard game box.

“I’ll show you your room. Don’t get too comfortable, we’re getting your keys in the morning.” Hux said as he put the game away, turning and heading down the hallway towards the bedrooms. Kylo followed quietly, eyes catching on every bit of decor along the way. “I’ll find you something to wear,” he added, leaving Kylo alone as soon as he’d opened the door to the second bedroom.

Kylo stepped inside and took a look around. It was pleasant enough; sparsely decorated, but what was there was definitely Hux. Books, mostly, a large desk shoved against the wall opposite a comfortable looking futon. He walked over to the desk and peered at the papers scattered across the wood, head turned to one side.

They were all drawings. Of buildings, of houses, of giant complexes with hard angles and soft shading. Some of them looked familiar, famous historical buildings captured in realistic strokes. Others looked like they’d been plucked from imagination.

“These are really good,” Kylo said as he heard Hux stop at the room again. The redhead came closer to peer at the works he had left out. “You did all these?” He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised, Hux had said he was an architect. But there was something about him that didn’t seem artistic enough for the drawings he was seeing now.

“No, Ren.” Hux snorted, “Someone else who is also an architect and lives here drew them.” When Kylo turned to snap back, he shoved a shirt and pants into the taller man’s hands. “Here. They might be a little short on you, but they should be fine. If you need anything let me know.” He was out the door again in a flash, leaving Kylo to frown after him.

Kylo set his bag down on the edge of the futon after he pulled it out, sighing and running through the day in his head. After he shut and locked the door, he changed. The pants were short on him, coming above his ankles, and the shirt was a little tight with his muscle definition, but they were fine.

He pulled out the his laptop and tablet, leaning back against the wall as he waited for it to boot up. In the next room he could hear Hux getting ready for bed, head turned towards the wall that separated them. Part of Kylo wondered why Hux had even offered him somewhere to stay. He claimed that it was purely for Phasma’s sake, but that didn’t seem right.

As Kylo worked on both a commission and an answer to his own question, he smiled to himself as the sounds of music from the other room lulled him into a strange sense of calm.

 

In the morning Kylo crawled out of the bed, disoriented from not waking up in his own room. As he made his way towards the bathroom across the hall, he paused. The sight of Hux with his hair disheveled from sleep, shirtless, with pants that barely hung onto the sharp lines of his hips made his mouth go dry. Part of him wondered if Hux was warm or cold this early in the day, if he could reach out and touch the man’s freckled skin and find out and —  _ what.  _ Where the fuck did that come from?

“Put a shirt on,” Kylo grumbled in response to the strange look Hux gave him at the sudden, awkward silence.

“It’s my apartment, dickhead. If you don’t like it you can go back to sleep.” Hux shoved past him in the small hallway, bumping Kylo’s shoulder as he passed. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if the redhead’s ears had turned a small shade of pink. Before he could double check Hux had disappeared around the corner, and the sound of a kitchen cabinet opening filled the apartment.

“Would you like coffee?” Hux called, voice still tinged with annoyance.

“With milk and sugar, please.”

He heard Hux mumble something like  _ child _ but it was quickly lost as he closed the door to the bathroom behind him. With his back against the door he shook his head, trying to erase the image of freckles dusted against pale skin. He frowned, turned on the hot water in the shower, and stepped out of his borrowed clothes.

By the time he had emerged with damp hair pulled back into a messy bun on the back of his head, Hux was pouring two mugs of coffee. Kylo wore the same clothes he had the day before, and he felt well underdressed compared to the redhead.  _ Of course he owns a turtleneck, _ he thought with a roll of his eyes,  _ what else would he wear _ .

“Are you all packed?” Hux asked without looking up, handing Kylo his cup.

“I am.”

“Good.”

They drank their coffee in silence, both of them sitting on opposite ends of the table like they had the night before. It was … more comfortable this time, less of an awkward silence and more familiar. Neither of them felt the need to talk so neither of them talked. Kylo brought out his phone and frowned at the battery life, he’d have to charge it soon. He had three unread messages from last night, too absorbed in his work to check when he heard the buzzing go off.

 

Rey 11:00PM

@ Finn’s, did u get home okay???

 

Mitaka 9:30AM

You still at Hux’s?

 

Leia 10:00AM

Hi honey, I hope you’re staying safe during this weather. If   
you need Han and I to pick you up let me know.

 

Kylo sighed and responded to the first two, letting Rey know he was fine and tapping out a quick explanation to Mitaka. The last text he ignored completely, locking his phone and setting it on the table harshly. Hux looked up from his own phone, turning his head a bit to the side. It was only then that Kylo noticed the black frames around his eyes, a pair of thin reading glasses resting on the bridge of Hux’s nose.  _ So he does wear glasses.  _ What a nerd.

“You wear glasses,” Kylo said suddenly, startling himself as the silence of the room was broken.

“Only when I need to read,” Hux explained with a frown. He took them from his face and slipped them into the pocket of his dark grey sweater, “Are you ready to go?”

Kylo nodded, standing up and downing the rest of the lukewarm coffee in one go. It burned on the way down, and Hux gave him a look of mild disgust, but it was worth it. As he walked towards the spare room he heard Hux heading for the front door. Grabbing his already packed satchel he slung it over his shoulder just as he heard a low curse from the other room. When he rounded the corner he saw Hux putting his full weight into the door, pushing on it hard enough that it creaked.

“You have to unlock it first,” Kylo snarked.

“It  _ is _ unlocked,” Hux snapped in return. 

“Let me try it,” he stepped closer, and the redhead backed off to the side. With a quick lunge at the door, elbow tucked into his side, he slammed into it. The door groaned as if it were going to snap in half but didn’t budge.

Before he could try it again Hux placed a hand on his shoulder, the grip hesitantly tight. “No, you idiot, you’ll break it. I think the lock froze over.”

They stood in silence for a moment while Kylo shrugged off Hux’s hand with a frown. “So … I’m stuck here until it unlocks.”

“Unless you fancy going out the window,” Hux pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “I guess you’re staying until the lock gets unstuck.”

“How long would that be?”

Hux scoffed, “Well, don’t look so put out on my account. I don’t know, Ren, a day or two at most. I’ll text the super and see when she’s available to try and assist us.” He brushed past Kylo, visibly bristling as he headed towards the spare bedroom.

“What are you doing?”

“Some of us have work to do. Snowstorm or not I need to finish this project by Friday. So if you’ll excuse me.” He unceremoniously shut the door in Kylo’s face, leaving the taller man to stick his tongue out behind him mockingly. 

A small mewl at his feet made Kylo look down to find Millicent curling around one of his legs. He bent down and scratched behind her ear, earning him an affectionate purr in response. “Come on Millie,” he hooked his hands under her belly and lifted her up gently to his chest, “let’s go play.”

Cat still curled against his chest, he walked to the living room and slung his satchel from his shoulder, making sure it landed on the couch neatly. As he knelt down to pick up the small mouse shaped toy on the ground, Millicent jumped from his arms and waited patiently. With a small smile he threw the toy for her, watching as she pounced on it with eagerness, only to bat it around with her paw when the bell inside jingled.  _ Hux doesn’t deserve a cat like this,  _ Kylo thought idly,  _ he deserves an asshole cat. _

“Ow!”

Kylo blinked in surprise, focusing his gaze on Millicent as she ever so innocently waited for him to pick up the toy again. His index finger stung and when he glanced at it he saw a scrape of teeth near his knuckle. “Did you bite me?” He asked the cat, earning him nothing but silence. “Okay. I think I get why Hux is your owner, now.”

A handful of tosses later and Millicent became bored, walking right past where the mouse had landed to lay against the vent and soak up the heat radiating from it. Kylo stood, stretching his arms over his head while he did so, and sat on the couch. Looking at the clock did nothing to improve his mood, it was hardly past 11.

_ This is going to be a long day,  _ he thought bitterly, wishing for nothing more than the comfort of his own apartment.

 

Hux was startled out of his thoughts by a sharp rap on the door, the sudden sound making him scratch a line through his sketch. Cursing under his breath he started erasing the mistake, calling out to Kylo with a short snap. “What?”

The handle turned and the raven haired man stepped into the room uncertainly. The sleeves of his black hoodie were rolled up to the elbow and he had graphite stains across his hands, wiping a streak across his cheek when he went to move a lock of hair behind his ear. “You’ve been in here a really long time. I, uh, I made you lunch if you want.”

Hux blinked, looking down at his phone. He paused the classical piece just as it was ending, flicking to the home screen to check the time. 3PM.  _ I was in here longer than I thought,  _ he realized, rolling his wrists inward to pop and stretch them.

“I hope you don’t mind, there wasn’t much else to do.”

“No … no, it’s fine. Thank you, Kylo.” Hux answered quickly, an awkward silence falling between them before he pushed away from the desk. “I didn’t mean to leave you alone for so long —”

“Did you finish?” Kylo interrupted, leaning from the doorway to peer at the sketch paper.

“No, not yet. I have the main sketch down but … well, you know how that goes. The final lines never quite look like the first idea.”

The dark haired man nodded, stepping forward to get a better look. The building was eventually going to be a new library; slightly crescent in shape but longer in the back than it was in the front, several trees lining the sides and wide windows across the entire stretch. Hux frowned down at the drawing, suddenly self-conscious about his artistic skills with someone looking at his unfinished work.

“It’s not—”

“I like it,” Kylo said at almost the exact same time Hux was about to make an excuse. Dark eyes met his and the man’s gaze immediately dropped back to the paper. A long finger tapped the sides of the building, “I like how you made the depths of the curves here. You can tell where you want to go with this, so I imagine you’re not far from being done.”

Hux was taken aback, unsure of how to answer, when he looked down at the hand on his paper and frowned. “Watch it,” he lightly shoved Ren’s finger away, a small streak of graphite staining the corner of the paper. “You’ll fuck it up with your gross hands.”

The other man rolled his eyes, and Hux frowned harder. “Whatever. Come out when you’re ready, we’re going to watch something. You need a break from this room.”

Before Hux could argue he left, leaving the door open in his wake. He sighed after the larger man, pinching the bridge of his nose as he erased the smudge left over. He stood, dreading what he would possibly find in the kitchen, and decided to delay the inevitable mess left over by Ren by washing his hands meticulously. When he could no longer put off having to join Kylo, he walked into the living room and paused.

On the coffee table was a sketch of a man’s profile; a stern face lined with heavy eyes that spoke of a kind of darkness that Hux could feel through the drawing, staring off into the distance at something unseen. He turned his head as if to get a better angle, and Kylo walked out with two bowls, pausing when he saw what Hux was looking at.

“Who is this?” He asked, breaking the anxious silence he could feel from Ren.

“My grandfather,” Kylo answered uneasily, walking over to set the bowls on the table.

“Did you draw this from memory?” Hux looked around, unable to find a reference of the man anywhere.

“I did. It’s been a few years since I’ve seen him, but I hope to give this to him someday.”

There was another silence before Hux gave a small smile. “It’s great, Ren. I think … your grandfather would really appreciate this.” He was impressed with the amount of detail in the drawing, how lifelike it looked, but he was never good at compliments. If Kylo was unsatisfied with his answer he didn’t let it show, a small tinge of pink crossing his face and ears as he shuffled the sketchbook back into his bag.

“Thanks, Hux.” He didn’t seem sure what else to say, so he quickly changed the subject. “I made soup, it was the easiest with everything you had in your fridge.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Hux started but Kylo simply shook his head.

“It’s fine. You made dinner so … why not return the favor?”

Unsure how to answer this, Hux sat on the couch carefully with his bowl. He usually didn’t eat here, but he wasn’t about to criticize Ren after he went through the trouble of making everything, and he remembered that he mentioned wanting to watch something. “What do you want to watch?” His mind went excitedly to the documentaries he had in the bookshelf, wondering if he’d finally be able to share his interests with someone. But the excitement turned into curiosity as Kylo booted up his Netflix.

“I’m going to introduce you to something from this century,” Kylo started. “You’ve watched literally nothing but World War II documentaries,” he pointed at Hux’s history with a scoff. “Have you ever heard of The Walking Dead?”

“Obviously not,” Hux snapped.

“Well you’re about to.”

He started the episode and ate a big spoonful of his soup. Hux followed him, surprised at just how good it was. He expected Kylo to be the kind of person who lived off of ramen and mac and cheese, the fact that he knew how to cook soup from scratch — good soup, at that — was a pleasant surprise.

“Okay, pay attention.”

 

“So what did you think?” Kylo asked, pausing the credits and watching Hux eagerly for his reaction.

“It was …” Hux blanked. “Irrational.”

Kylo groaned and the redhead shook his head.

“Why would Rick be perfectly fine if he was defenseless during the outbreak? Surely something would have bitten him. And I agree with whoever was on the radio, no idiot would climb into an enclosed space and  _ shoot a gun inside a tank _ .” Hux rolled his eyes, “But it was … pleasant. I guess. Different.”

“You liked it,” Kylo grinned, leaning closer. “You just don’t want to admit it.”

“I might have enjoyed it, but it isn’t something I would seek out myself.”

“We’re watching another episode.”

Hux shook his head, “I should really get back to work.” At the exasperated sigh Ren gave Hux added, “Some of us have things we need to do, Ren. We can’t all be starving artists.”

If Kylo wanted to fight with him about the obvious jab he was cut off by Hux’s phone ringing. “Excuse me.” Hux stood and very quickly walked into the hallway, heading back towards his study. A short glance at the caller ID and he answered the call on the third ring.

“Hey, Phas.”

“You never answer your phone, I’m surprised. In between work?” She asked, and in the background he could hear the radio turn down.

“Sort of,” he shrugged, leaning against the wall. “What’s up?”

“Hey can you check in on Kylo for me? I haven’t heard from him in a while and he can get … well, he can get kinda lonely.”

“He’s fine.” Hux glanced towards the hallway before reaching out to close the door.

“How do you know that? Have you seen him?”

“He’s staying with me. The idiot locked himself out of his apartment,” he sighed.

“That’s … awfully nice of you.” He should probably be offended at the surprise in Phasma’s tone but he brushed it off. “So how much do you want to kick him out?”

“Immensely. He’s … not terrible. But—”

“I know having someone in your space bothers you, but really, he’s a good guy. You didn’t give him much of a chance the first time you met, are you at least trying this time?”

“I am, but there’s not much to talk about. You know me, Phas. I can’t hold a conversation to save my life. It’s so awkward, I hate it.”

“He’s easy, seriously. Just ask him what his interests are and he won’t shut up for hours. You’d only have to listen.” Phasma explained softly, clearly empathetic towards her friend. Hux was never good with people, they both knew it. How they managed to remain friends over the years was mostly dumb luck and understanding. “You better be nice to him, though. I mean it, Hux.”

“Are you seriously giving me the shovel talk?”

“Yes, I am. If you hurt him in any way I will personally beat the shit out of you when I get home, and you know I can.”

“Fine, fine. Whatever.” Hux rolled his eyes, “I have actually been trying. If he takes offense to anything, that is his fault, not mine.” Before Phasma could argue he asked, “So when are you coming home?”

“Our plane is delayed until runways stop being iced over. The storm’s been pretty bad here, could be a day or two at most.”

“Yeah, it’s been nasty here too. Actually, my door is frozen shut.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah,” Hux sighed, rubbing his temples. “So luckily for you, I couldn’t kick Ren out if I tried.”

“Poor Kylo.”

“Poor Kylo? What about me, he’s the one making everything difficult!” Hux exclaimed.

“I have to go now, we’re pulling up to the hotel. You be good to him, okay? I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Take care of yourself too, Hux. Try to spend time away from your projects, it’ll do you some good,” Phasma suggested.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hux said drily. “Goodbye, Phas.”

“Later, General.”

 

It took a lot of convincing and Ren standing outside the room calling childishly to him in order for Hux to join him in the living room again. Predictably, Kylo wanted to watch more of the show and Hux didn’t have the heart to tell him no. Not while his face was practically glowing with excitement. He wasn’t sure what it was about Kylo that made him equally want to tear his hair out and actually give a shit about whatever it was he was talking about, but it had grown steadily.

Kylo talked a lot during dinner, which was fine by Hux. He could keep an ear out for the storyline while the dark haired man babbled about recent commissions. Phasma had been right — ask him what he liked and Ren wouldn’t shut up. But it was charming, in its own way.

By the time they’d finished their chicken Kylo’s phone had gone off a third time, and he watched the man give the same grimace before hanging up on whoever it was. Again.

“Are you ever going to answer that?” Hux asked, barely containing his annoyance at the ringtone’s incessant noise.

“Absolutely not,” Kylo huffed, shoving his phone down onto the coffee table.

“Annoying girlfriend?” Hux prodded.

“No.”

“Boyfriend?”

“If you really have to know,” the man crossed his arms and leaned back, long legs bent beneath him though his kneecaps still nearly touched Hux’s. “I don’t particularly feel like talking to my mother.”

“Ah, family issues?”

“Something like that,” Kylo frowned. “I want to play a game.”

“If it’s Battleship again, you can forget it.”

Kylo shook his head. “We’ve been talking for two days but I hardly know you. I want to play a drinking game, I assume you have something somewhere we can use.”

“You want to play a drinking game?” Hux scoffed, an amused curl to his lips, “Are you even old enough to drink?”

“Yes,” Kylo sighed, annoyance clear in his tone. “I’m 22, Hux. I just … I thought it would be a fun way to get to know each other.”

There was a pause as Hux considered the consequences of a potentially inebriated Kylo Ren in his apartment, but they weighed out over his budding curiosity. “Come with me,” he stood from the couch easily, stretching his arms and legs as he did. Hux led Kylo to the kitchen and the small cabinet in the corner of the room, stocked with most kinds of liquor.

“Like to drink much?” Kylo commented teasingly.

“This is all from my alcoholic father,” Hux deadpanned. “I basically inherited it.” He reached in and pulled out something, waited for Kylo’s approval, before finding two of the shot glasses he and Phasma usually used when they wanted to play her favorite game — Battleshots.

“Alright,” Kylo announced when they sat on their respective sides of the couch. Hux poured the two of them their drinks as he continued, “We’re going to play ‘Never Have I Ever.’ Are you familiar?”

“I did go to school, Ren.”

“If we have done something after you drink you have to talk about it. It’s the rules of this game so we can get to know each other. You’ll go first.”

Hux smirked as he leaned back and said, “Never have I ever intentionally ignored a phone call from my mother.”

“Fucker,” Kylo grumbled as he took a shot, frowning harder as Hux did his own. “That’s not fair, you can’t sabotage yourself just to find something out.”

“The hell I can’t,” Hux declared.

“Fine. Whatever. I don’t want to talk to her because the last time I saw either of my parents they tried to convince me that I wasn’t going to go anywhere in art, and that I should give up my dreams to work at the mechanics shop with my father. Happy?”

“I ignored my mother’s call because I didn’t feel like we needed to talk that day. Your family life sounds much more interesting.”

Kylo gave him a semi-murderous look before taking his turn. “Never have I ever regretted kissing someone.”

Hux took a shot, and Kylo followed suit. “A boy from the Academy. He doesn’t mean anything now but he was a lot of things at the time, and I was really uninterested in him by the time our relationship ended. I wasn’t honest with either of us, at the time.” Hux didn’t actually regret it, he had few regrets in life, but when his mind wandered back it was dishonest of him to keep pretending.

“Mine was a summer fling, after high school. We all got drunk and he and I made out, but in the morning he was upset that his kiss had been with me so that was that.”

“How tragic.”

“Fuck off, it’s your turn.”

Hux thought about it, before deciding. “Never have I ever thrown a tantrum.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Huxley?”

“Ugh, don’t use that name.”

Kylo took his shot, “I’ve had some issues in the past. Luckily for you I haven’t found a reason to throw things around. Yet.”

“Keep it that way,” Hux warned him. “Your turn.”

“Never have I ever regretted sleeping with someone.”

Hux took a shot, mulling over how best to phrase his answer. “A different boy back in    
Ireland,” one of his actual few regrets, “ruined a good friendship in a stupid one night stand.”

“You’re from Ireland?”

“No, but my father’s work took us there for a few years when I was a teen. If I was from there I would have an accent, idiot.”

“Alright, chill out,” Kylo chuckled to himself.

“Never have I ever lived outside the United States.”

Hux took his shot. “England and Ireland. We came back when I was eighteen.”

“My dad’s been all over the world,” Kylo ventured, “he’s a pilot.”

“Fascinating,” Hux rolled his eyes, “I didn’t realize the dad you don’t want to talk to was also playing.”

“Okay, asshole. Never have I ever had issues with my father.”

They both drank. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Neither do I,” Kylo agreed.

There was an awkward silence while Hux thought of his question. By this point he was starting to feel warm from the alcohol, his feelings more clear in the situation without his hard lockdown on them. For one he was actually enjoying Ren’s company, watching as the man fiddled silently with his hands in the span of quiet between them.

Throughout the game Kylo had steadily sprawled out across the couch, moving close enough that their knees touched. Neither of them pulled away.

As the game went on, Kylo asked a series of uncomfortable questions mostly about Hux’s sex life, including; never have I ever kissed a girl (neither drank), never have I ever had sex outside (Hux drank), never have I ever woken up in someone’s bed without remembering how I got there (Hux sheepishly took his shot), and never have I ever wanted someone but knew I shouldn’t go after them (both drank).

Hux’s eyes followed the bob of Kylo’s throat while he swallowed his drink, flicking up his jaw to rest on the plush of his lips. Maybe it was the effect of the alcohol, or maybe it was that time old cliche of spending too much time with someone, but the initial spark of attraction he’d buried since seeing Kylo was digging itself up from the dirt.

It was only then that everything clicked.

All the questions, the fact that Kylo had moved steadily closer to him on the couch.  _ Oh _ , Hux thought, meeting the dark haired man’s eyes.  _ Oh this is what he wanted. _ Well fine, two could play at that game.

“Never have I ever,” Hux started, “used a drinking game to see if someone was interested in me.”

Kylo took his shot, slowly setting it down on the table.

“You’re an idiot,” Hux huffed.

Before Hux could grasp the situation fully Kylo had slammed his lips onto his, the man having crawled across the space between them. The kiss was sloppy and imperfect, but at the same time it was exactly what he needed. Kylo’s mouth was demanding, rolling against his with unfamiliarity, experimenting with what pressure and angle Hux liked best.

Teeth nipped at his bottom lip and Hux complied, opening his mouth to let Kylo in. His tongue tasted like the salt from dinner and the burn of liquor, but it was a good taste. As Hux sucked on Kylo’s tongue, the larger man pushed closer, running tentative hands over the redhead’s body.

“Kylo,” Hux groaned when they parted, panting. Hands moved from his torso to his thighs, rubbing them eagerly. Kylo leaned closer, his weight pushing Hux back on the couch. He nuzzled at Hux’s jawline, kissing the sensitive skin and moving his way up towards his ear, all while he sank down onto Hux. The redhead complied, leaning back and letting Kylo slot between his hips, unsurprised to feel a hardness pressing into his thigh.

“You have such soft skin,” Kylo muttered into his neck, moving down to suck on his collarbone.

Hux’s hands wandered, one resting on his shoulder while the other knotted itself in long black hair.

“Is this a mistake?” Hux huffed, turning his head to try and meet Kylo’s eyes.

“Absolutely not,” the other replied, capturing Hux’s bottom lip between his teeth. “If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.”

“Hell no.”

Kylo stood eagerly, a wide grin splitting his face as he dragged Hux onto his feet. He backed Hux up through the hallway, untucking the redhead’s shirt and tossing the turtleneck aside the minute they stepped through the door. He kicked it closed behind him, moaning as Hux kissed at his neck. Kylo pushed Hux down onto the bed, but before he could complain, he watched with interest as Kylo tossed his own shirt off.

“What the fuck?”

“What?”

“You. How does an artist have an eight-pack — seriously?”

Kylo’s shit eating grin only grew. Hux climbed back towards the pillows as Kylo knelt on the bed to loom over him. Dark eyes hooded with lust glistened at the sight beneath him, and Hux could feel his body heat up with a blush that covered his pale, freckled skin.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Kylo whispered, dipping down to kiss a long line of open mouthed licks down his abdomen.

“Stop that. It tickles.” Hux’s body betrayed him as he leaned up into the kisses, biting back a soft groan as Kylo found a sensitive area between his ribs, which he spent  _ way too much  _ and  _ not enough  _ time on. His fingers wound in black locks, tightening each time Kylo brushed against something that sent his nerves on fire.

“ _ Hux _ ,” Kylo huffed in his ear, causing the redhead to bite his lip to stop from moaning at the wrecked syllables his name had become in Kylo’s mouth.

The alcohol dulled his reserves significantly, allowing himself to be pliant to the man’s pawing at his body. A small grin lifted his face, and at the sight of it Kylo leapt forward to press their mouths together once more, claiming every bit of Hux he could as he ground his hips down into the redhead’s.

 

They lay with Hux curled up against Kylo’s chest, back pressing into the impressive muscles of the other’s torso. In his completely fucked out state he’d barely recognized the fact that Kylo had cleaned the both of them up and tossed aside the towel. He grimaced in disgust but it didn’t last long when lips pressed to his neck, strong arms wrapping around his middle to hold him close. Hux sighed into the touch, letting a smile cross his face when Kylo followed the pattern of freckles at his shoulders with soft kisses.

“You’re incredible,” he felt murmured between his shoulder blades, body heating up at the praise.

“You’re awfully affectionate after sex,” Hux observed, usual deadpan broken with a hint of humor.

“I mean it. I’m not sure anyone would put up with me as long as you have, let alone slept with me.”

“What do you mean?” Hux asked, turning around to face Kylo.

“I mean … I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with. I pretty much stole the past two days from you.”

“You did,” Hux agreed. “But it was worth it, in the end.”

“So you don’t have any regrets?” Kylo asked hopefully, dark eyes glimmering with something like affection.

“Idiot,” the redhead chuckled, pressing his lips to Kylo’s. “No. I don’t regret this. Trust me, if I didn’t want this you’d be sleeping in the next room by now.”

“What made you want this, anyway?”

“Well, when I walked out this morning without a shirt you were about as subtle as a brick through a window. So clearly I had a chance. Seriously, you have no control over your emotions do you?”

Kylo’s face turned a light shade of red at the teasing, and before he could turn away Hux kissed him again. “It wasn’t an insult,” he soothed. The dark haired man grumbled something incoherent, before moving to hover over Hux once more. “We should sleep.”

“Or,” Kylo grinned wickedly, pressing his face into the crook of Hux’s neck. “We could make good on that second idea you had.”

“You’re insatiable,” Hux sighed, twining his fingers in dark hair as Kylo kissed lower down his body. “You owe me breakfast in the morning,” he added, tugging his hair to get Kylo to look at him. He could already tell he’d be exhausted and sore in the morning, but when Kylo’s lips met his once more, he found he couldn’t care less.

  
  


Phasma blinked, surprised when the lock was already undone when she slid the key into the keyhole. When she reached down to push on the handle the door gave in with a small groan, clearly not willing to let go of the doorjamb it had been iced to. Her boots clacked loudly on the tile of the entryway when she walked in, kicking them off and pushing them to the side. A pair of boots she didn’t recognize sat next to her own, and she briefly wondered if Hux got a new pair. Probably not — they didn’t look like his style, and they were pretty worn down.

“Hello?” She called out to the otherwise empty apartment. On the coffee table sat two shot glasses and an empty bottle of hard liquor, causing her to raise her brow curiously. She didn’t know Kylo to be much of a drinker, but it was a better answer than Hux having a  _ really  _ bad night.

A bump from the bedroom down the hall caught her attention and she could hear mumbling from behind the closed door. Hux was probably waking up. A devious grin spread across her face at the idea of surprising her hungover friend, knowing the opportunity was just too good to pass up.

“Ooooohhhh Huxy~” She chirped, opening the door with a wide swing, “Wakey wa—”

For half a heartbeat the world stood still.

She expected to find Hux curled in on himself, nursing a pillow against his head. What she didn’t expect to find was the larger form of Kylo Ren lying on top of the redhead, Hux’s hand fisted in his hair while Kylo sucked on his neck. Never in her life had Phasma been more thankful for something than she was about the sheet that covered their hips, sparing her the sight of her friends grinding against one another.

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Phasma clasped hand over her mouth as she snickered, “I knew it. I fucking called it.”

“GET OUT!” Hux snapped, hiding his face in his hands as Kylo scrambled to cover them.

“I knew you two would get it on, no one spends this much time together without —”

“Phasma! Get out!” Kylo yelped, throwing the nearest piece of clothing he could reach at her.

The shirt hit the wall with a dull thump and slid sadly down, not having the effect he quite desired from it. The apartment was filled with cackling as Phasma left, slipped on her boots and shut the door behind her.

Hux was still holding his face in his hands when Kylo turned back to him, gone nearly completely soft against the other man’s hip. “I’m going to die, this is it. This is how I go.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Kylo rolled his eyes, pawing at Hux’s hands to remove them from his face. “So Phasma saw us, big deal.”

“No, you don’t understand. I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Hux groaned, turning his face towards the pillow.

“Come onnn, it’s not so bad,” Kylo urged, capturing Hux’s lips with his own. “At least your door’s unstuck.”

“Yes, so get out.”

The dark haired man scoffed. “Uh huh. I’ll get right on that.” He rolled his hips half heartedly against Hux, nuzzling at the exposed part of his neck. “Right after we pick up where we left off.”

“If you think you’re fucking me after that you’re dead wrong.”

“What if I did that thing with my mouth again.”

“You’re the worst,” Hux grumbled, but the growing blush across his face and chest betrayed him. “The absolute worst.”

If Kylo had a witty retort in mind he let it go in order to silence Hux with his lips, tongue pressing against the redhead’s as he smiled into the kiss.


	2. Artwork!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Katherine1753 ( http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/ ) for this lovely artwork! It deserved its own part of the fic <3


End file.
